


telling him off (now whether or not he listens is something else)

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Confrontation, Hal is a jerk, I hope, Protection, bite you in the ass, but seriously grow the fuck up, but we love him anyway, silent steel, warning, we love this jerk, you get what you deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: in where the girls take turns telling Hal off for being a self-observed jerk. (no Hal hating, of course) (hopefully, he listens to one of them at least)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is short. a drabble really.
> 
> I was- okay so I always knew Hal was the jerk we loved but damn he pissed me off on #It'sComplicated. Like- ughhhh. This is going to be a quick series. Really all out in a day or two. I just need to recharge from focusing so much on my one project :D.
> 
> this is (NOT) lighthearted and thank you so much for being patient on my progress with 'A Summer Changed Forever'.

"What? Are you going to smack me some more?"

Hal was rolling up his _clean, new_ athletic socks, sitting on the bleachers. His team was already jogging, warming up for another day of practice. The autumn air was cool and crisp, flavorless. It blew her hair all over her face. She tucked her hair back, sitting next to Hal. The bleachers were startling cold, it helped to wake her up to do what she came to do.

To be honest she really _did_ want to beat some sense into Hal.

Did he really not get how much he hurt people?

But then again. Did she really think she can play ambassador all her life? Standing up for the people Hal hurt, _all the time_. It was part exhausting and part heartbreaking- Hal really did have the potential to be a better boy. A better friend. A better person. Too bad he was just too **_stupid_** to put his determination to use.

Was that unfair?

Maybe.

She was really cross.

"No."

"Then what is it? You've been looking at me all moody-" said Hal, scooting away from her as if already dodging her hits, "And you never come to my games, never mind my practice."

"I come to your games."

"To support Babs and her marching band dork stuff."

She chanced a look at Hal's neutral face, always a rad removed, "I support Diana too."

Hal laughed.

_Hot then cold._

_Yes then no._

_In, then you're out._

Katy Perry wrote that song about Hal. Definitely.

Hal got to his feet, "Alright if you're not going to tell me why you're here then I'm going or else I'll have to-"

"Carol asked me to get you off her back, you know. When she was fake-dating Thaal."

Hal paused and turned to face her, a smirk on his face, "She was trying to win me back. She's a pretty good actress."

"But she did. She did win you back."

"Uh, no, Jess, I'm obviously single."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You dumped her after she took you back. She still dated you, even if it was for 5 minutes."

"I thought you weren't going to scold me," Hal whined. Jess almost laughed at his childish behavior before she stopped herself. She was a woman on a mission. And she will not let Hal charm his way out of this.

"When I confronted you about bothering Carol you twisted what I said into encouragement."

The wind whistled past them, leaves smacked against her legs.

"So…"

How dense could a teenage boy be?

"Hal, you might not get it. But it's extremely humiliating."

"Jess, you're being weird."

She wasn't expecting an apology. Jess knew Hal was too thickheaded and self-infatuated to think about anyone besides himself. But hearing him sound annoyed and clueless lit a little bit of resentment in her.

Jess had an obvious choice, to bite her tongue and let her resentment fizzle out (or maybe fester). Or to be loud and clear about it.

The choice was obvious.

"Don't you get it?!" she snapped, "Carol asked me to scare you off knowing that you'd do the opposite. It's offensive that she knew my advice meant nothing to you."

She kept her voice clear and calm. Her face stern and impassive. So Hal couldn't blame what she was thinking or saying on her emotions. She studied Hal, looking for anything to see if he actually understood what she was saying.

He wasn't smirking which was definitely an improvement. But he didn't look the least bit chastised. (In the background the coach was whistling, yelling for Hal Jordan to stop slacking and join practice'. But she was dutifully ignored.)

"Jess, I think you need to think about this," Hal told her, "Are you upset because I didn't listen to you...or because you were embarrassed in front of Carol?"

Jess kept her hands under her thighs, if she didn't- she'd end up strangling the jerk.

Hal nodded smugly at her silence, "See, this isn't about me. It's about _your ego_."

Her ego?

 _HER_ EGO?

She swears for a second she saw red.

" _My_ ego? Hal Jordan, you didn't-" She screamed through muffled lips. Jumping to her feet she stalked toward him, hands itched to shake him hard. Instead, she only crossed her arms tightly, guarding herself against the cold and Hal from her wrath. "Sit. Down."

(The coach had given up and was turning her attention back to the rest of the team.)

Hal blinked at her.

"Now!"

He sat on the bench, back straight, eyes wide.

"My ego?" she asked quietly this time "I'm not the one who got back together with my ex because I couldn't stand not having them drool all over me, Hal."

He opened his mouth.

She glared at him.

"I'm not the one, Hal. Who sabotaged a seemingly happy relationship."

He opened his mouth. She glared.

Hal was looking at her, half patient, half exasperated. Like he was waiting for her to blow out of steam. That only infuriated her more.

"What about you?" she appealed, "What about your pride? Are you okay with being played by Carole like that? Are you okay with her knowing you have no common decency to let her move on? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Hal tried to argue with her but she just stabbed with her pointer finger.

"You told her you cared for her. 'The meat part of my burger' or something. Faked emotions you knew you didn't feel- just to win her back and then...what? To dump her once you were sure she wanted you and only you? Is that it?"

She came out here to confront him for not listening to her. For being insensitive. But here she was, again, fighting other people's battles. Trying to get Hal to grow up.

His expression was neutral, eyes flat. Like he was zoned out of her lecturing.

"Wake. Up." For each word she stabbed him with her nail, "You can't just be thoughtless and expect not to suffer any consequences."

Hal wasn't smiling anymore, he didn't even look amused, he looked annoyed. Good.

"Jeez Jess, why you making me sound like such a jerk?!"

Because. You. Are.

"Like a villain or something."

It was almost like everything she said went in one ear and out the other.

Slouching, she stepped away from him. She faced and watched the team go through drills, all in synch. Hal understood teamwork, the basic concept of good and evil, had a strong sense of justice...but how did he not get how small actions to one can affect such a large scale of people.

Thaal Sinclair. Or Sinestro, whatever he was called, was a green lantern before becoming a yellow lantern. He was chosen for his determination before he was chosen for his ability to inspire fear.

He could have used a friend.

"You are very lucky, Hal Jordan."

"I know," said Hal, sounding relieved, "I'm handsome, athlete, good-"

"That Carol wanted you back, that she was _playing_ you. If it were a girl who was really not interested at all you'd be the villain of this little tale."

"..."

"No, Hal Jordan, means 'no'."

One day, Hal - she thought - your thoughtlessness is gonna bite you in the arse.

(She'll be there, laughing at him.)


	2. Babs about Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babs does what we all wish we could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short. a drabble really.
> 
> I was- okay so I always knew Hal was the jerk we loved but damn he pissed me off on #It'sComplicated. Like- ughhhh. This is going to be a quick series. Really all out in a day or two. I just need to recharge from focusing so much on my one project :D.
> 
> this is (NOT) lighthearted and thank you so much for being patient on my progress with 'A Summer Changed Forever'.
> 
> (ADDITION: I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING)

Hal, wholeheartedly, respected each superhero girl.

Diana for obvious reasons. Besides being hot she was also deceptively strong and had the whole leader thing going for her. She also had cool weapons. (Why she liked Steve was beyond him).

Kara was a Kryptonain, like Superman. And Superman was awesome. So obviously she had her respect. She was also hot. Too bad about her temper...no, really! The one time he tried to flirt with her she nearly bit his handsome head off.

Jess was his counterpart, his equal (even though he's sure that he is a better hero having more experience and all), therefore damn straight she had his respect. She was hot too- he told her as much. He only got a smack for being such a sweetheart, however.

Zee, who had the whole magic and glowy purple stuff (secretly freaked him out) so yes. She was hot but like hell, he'd ever flirt with her. She's freaky (cough scary cough)

Karen, the midget, was not the hero he'd want to come to his rescue (that spot was reserved for Superman alone) but she was good. Or at least Carter-who-complains-about-everything doesn't about her. Plus, she puts up with him. Whoever can do that has his respect. She was not hot. Cute, maybe. But way too young (and lacking in certain areas) to be considered hot.

And finally the ginger. Anyone who can keep Barry busy (the dude went through hobbies like it was his job) had his complete respect.

Plus, she was a good friend.

He wasn't blind.

He knew that Babs befriended everyone. But considering that all the girls seemed to be pissed at him for no reason, at completely random times!, Babs was one of his acquaintances/friends (they never really talked about that) on the girl team.

And for the last 3 hours she has been cheating him out of his rightful victory at the video game. Some Zombie versus plant thing that Babs loved to pieces but couldn't play when Jess was in the residence. Not because Jess was the boss of them, psh, nah- it was because she got all huffy and wound up. Then she ranted their ears off. So much that Babs usually changed the game just to get her to shut up.

But Jess wasn't here!

And he was still….losing...

After Babs cheated for the fifty-millionth time (no way could anyone wipe out a whole herd of zombies with some plant liquid) he threw down the control on the couch.

"I quit,' he scowled, "you cheat."

Babs smirked, clearly pleased "Cough up the dough."

Without the sound of screeching plant deaths and zombie moans, Hal realized how they were the only two at the hideout. No one to scold them about gambling (Jess) and no one who would take his side about the whole cheating bit.

"Fine," Hal smacked the 10 dollar bill onto the gingers outstretched palm, "I still think you're a dirty cheat."

In a bland voice, she says, "Oh no, how will I recover?"

"My opinion of you would definitely change if you tell me how you cheat."

She drums her fingers on her pursed lips, "Nah."

"I'll pay you."

She looked up from her snack (a bowl of nachos) and gave him an analytical side glance, "How much are we talking?"

"5 dollars."

"Hmm, and a lollipop.'

"Deal."

Hal smirks, "Tell me."

"After I get paid."

She was back to paying the nacho's her full attention, expression calm. Grumbling Hal checks his wallet, it was so deserted he wouldn't be surprised if tumbleweed tumbled out of it.

Hal sidles closer to the petite ginger, "What if-"

She gives him a hard look, "Cash only."

That sucks.

"I need to know."

"Knowledge is expensive. Look at college."

Jerk.

Why was Barry friends with this chic?-

Ah ha!.

Barry.

Barry was upstairs handling money! He'll take a loan! Barry had a cash register filled with the cheddar cheese! And Barry was a loyalist and a true friend, he'll come through! Eagerly Hal hopped off the couch and headed for the upstairs when he was suddenly yanked back on the couch.

Babs smiled sweetly, "Where you headed?"

Hal tried his best not to flinch. It was weird-...sort of like when you bite into cheap chocolate and it's good at first but then you can tell how many chemicals were piled into it. Leaves a nasty taste in your mouth. Her smile looked like that- gave him those vibes.

Which was just lame.

"Upstairs," said Hal.

Obviously.

"Why?"

Why did he have the feeling that if he didn't answer correctly he'll be in deep shit?

"To take out a loan."

Babs closed her eyes and her smile widened. Hal felt the creepy nerves tingling instinct to run as fast as he could.

He should have listened to the gut feeling. Babs yanked Hal back onto the couch, severely stretching Hal's shirt and he fell backward, his hip hitting the hard frame of the couch before he flipped and landed awkwardly (and painfully!) with his but and legs on the couch and his head about to touch the floor.

"OWW!"

Scrambling into a sitting position Hal shoots Babs his most murderous glare, "The hell was that for?"

"I need to stop you."

"And a simple, 'Hal, wait up' wouldn't have worked?"

"Would you have listened?"

Hal paused, rubbing his hip- was that...reproach in her voice?

Babs hasn't ever reprimanded him.

Ever.

Sure she shot him knowing looks when Jess smacked him, or unimpressed glares when he pissed her off for some reason- but….she never took it upon herself to lecture him.

Oh no.

He wasn't going to get another Jess, was he?

One was way more than enough- fuck.

"Yeah," said Hal.

Babs stared at him, blank-faced.

He stared back, keeping his face neutral.

This was weird.

She let out a breath, fussing with her scrunchy... undoing it so that her hair fell from its ponytail, it slid in front of her face. She ducked down to fix it back, and when she faced him again her face was bright.

"So you don't have any money?"

His instincts were still screaming 'DANGER!' 'CRAZY PSYCHO CHICK' but...he was just all prickly from Jess' scolding...yea… that's it...he was overly sensitive. Babs is probably on her bleed week. Or something. Whatever. As long as she can still chill. And keep her creepy kung fu moves to herself then all is well.

"Nada, I'm broke as hell."

"So," she shoots him a wide grin, "how about I tell you my secret for free?"

He grins, "I knew you'd come around!"

She unpaused the game and took his remote, "See, as I play? As a Zombie you only have a few options, attack, run, and dudge. Sure you can increase stamina and strength but its' taxing and too elementary. That's why I play as plants."

That made no sense! Plants were weak! And they died easily!

"That's bullshit," he calls her out, "plants are weak as fuck."

She restarts the game, playing as plants.

"Watch," she insists, "See how the plants can hide behind the scenery and still attack you? It's because I have worked to increase the acidity in my" blah blah blah.

She was holding out on him.

It was so obvious!

Maybe if he pays her, she'll finally fess up.

Still nodding along, Hal slips his phone from his pocket, ready to send Barry a text with a plea for money. He was about to press send when the phone was swiped for him.

It was gone so quickly and fluidly he pressed a finger to his own palm before realizing Babs had taken his phone.

"Barry, my man!" She reads aloud, tonelessly, "Can I have 10 bucks? I'll pay you back."

Hal extends his palm for his phone, Babs doesn't give it. Instead, she deletes the message and drops it behind the pillow. Away from him.

"Why in pudding are you asking him for money?"

Hal rolls his eyes, "So you can tell me who you are cheating!"

"I explained why I was winning just now- for free."

How stupid did she think he was?

"BG, I know you were just bluffing. You'll fess up when I give you the five bucks right?"

"Why did you ask him for ten dollars?" she asked impatiently. "When I only asked for five."

Hal rubbed his thumb across his fingers, "This boy needs some cash."

Babs nods thoughtfully, still smiling. In a cheerful voice, she says, "Cherry?"

"Yes, The Great Batgirl?" the AI asks.

Babs programmed the AI with a rough Irish voice. Hard to tell whether it's a girl or boy. Hard to tell whether she means to call the AI 'cherry' or 'cherie'. I think Babs likes keeping everyone in suspense. Either way- the AI creeped him out.

"Initiate hideout lockdown please."

Hal watches, with wide eyes, as all exits and entrances to the hideout are instantly blocked.

"Babs, what are you-" Babs leaned closer to him, still grinning widely. She offered her hand in a high five.

Hal hesitantly gave her the high five.

Leaning back Babs tucked her hand into her hoodie pockets, "Cherry?"

"Yes, The Great Batgirl?"

"Locate the second heat source and chain him to his seat."

Hal realized what was happening seconds after Cherry answered with an affirmative 'yes'. Suddenly Hal was attacked from all sides, a wrap stuck his arms to his side. Then came the chains and then a second wrap.

Hal raise his eyebrows, "Listen, I know I flirt a lot but I really don't think this would work-"

"Shut up, Hal. You are under my mercy."

She looked evil. Until he noticed the lighting had been made to cast shadows over her face.

"Babs, can you fix the lighting."

Babs scowled but did so, fiddling with the remote.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to get a lesson drilled into your head, obviously."

"What lesson?"

"Physics."

Ah, hell no! No thank you! He didn't sign up for Babs creepy tutoring methods!

"Well, carrot head, you're forgetting that you're not the only superhero! I have a power ring!"

She holds up a ring, identical to the one he and Jess wear.

Shit.

"How'd you get it?"

"High-five."

With grim realization, Hal remembers that BG might be cool and fun and laid back but she grew up in Gotham.

"What are you gonna do?"

Babs bursts into laughs, "Why do you look so tense?! I'm not going to kill you!"

Well...that was a relief.

"Just shut up and listen to me."

Hal looks at the sealed exits, at the empty room. Suddenly, he wished Jess was at the hideout. She was a little mad but clearly, she hasn't lost her fucking mind like Barbara Gordon here.

"Whatever."

"Jess told me that she told you off about Carol."

"Are you going to tell me off too? I didn't even do anything wrong-"

She sprays his face with a spray bottle he hadn't noticed her holding.

"No interrupting," she reminds him, "anyway I'm not going to give you skittles about Carol. Frankly, I don't give a pudding what happens to her. Not really."

His eyebrows shoot up, she says "But I do care about what happens to my friends."

"You insulted Jess' judgment when you ignored everything she said to you about Carol."

Hal had to fight the intense urge he had to roll his eyes.

"Did Jess put you up to this?"

She sprayed his face, "Jess doesn't talk about you, ever. Don't flatter yourself."

Jeez...does Jess really not? Like not ever ever?

"And this isn't about Jess. Jess can handle her own battles."

"I thought you said you're not going to scold me about Carol and whatever I supposedly did wrong there?"

Smiling, she sprayed him again.

The water was really cold.

"You pursued Carol despite everyone's advice. But what truly pissed me off is that stunt you pulled at Sweet Justice."

Hal furrowed his wet eyebrows, "What are you-"

Another spray of the cold water.

"I'm not finished." She sighs, "You ordered a cake and made Barry deliver it to Carol. He was mortified."

She glares at him.

"It's his job-"

"He is under no obligation to present the cake to her. He could have packed it up and asked if she'd like to accept it- like he wanted to. Instead, you sprayed a bunch of marshmallow fluff about Carol being the dog to your hotdog and guilted him into doing something incredibly awkward."

For as long as he knew that Babs and Barry were close friends he always thought the friendship was somewhat lopsided.

Obviously, Babs cared for Barry. But just in the way she cared for everyone. It always seemed, whenever the two were together, that it was Barry being impressed and awed by Babs. Since Barry lacked any desires of his own and Babs seemed full of them it was always, seemingly, him doting on her.

Whether it was stupid things like covering for Babs when she gets into trouble or sliding her free dessert. Or more important things like putting himself at risk to help her pull off her elaborate schemes. It always seemed to Hal that Barry cared for Babs more than she did for him. Maybe it was because Barry never asked for much and didn't want for much either. Maybe it was because Babs was really subtle about her acts of affection...but he was always always fucking assumed that Barry was a (platonic) simp for Barabra Gordon. And that Gordon was a bit indifferent to it.

He knew he wouldn't be the only one to suspect- he saw Carter's eyes trail after them suspiciously- but he didn't really care. It was Barry's business, right?

But- here she was. Glaring down at him. Standing up for Barry- without anyone knowing.

It even makes him wonder...how many times has Babs done this.

She seemed far too good at it for it to be her first time.

Hal opened his mouth to defend himself. Tell her about the tip. And how he was tricked and- she sprayed him with the spray gun.

"To be honest I was going to just dye your hair blond and let it slide," Babs shrugged, "but you were going to pester him for money? At his job? When he already risks so much to give us all a discount?!"

He flinched back at her shrill screams.

"I never asked him to. None of-"

"He can get fired from his job, you know. He's not supposed to give money to customers."

She furrows her brow, looking upset, "It would destroy him. To be fired. He loves his job."

"He can take out his paycheck," Hal points out.

Hal has heard of it before.

The temper of redheads.

But Babs was ginger. No- auburnette. And chill.

But slowly her face colored, splotches of anger decorated her cheek and ears. Her hands worked quickly and before he could close his eyes the remaining water in the spray bottle was dumped all over his face.

"If I hear you," she threatened, "ask Barry for any more money. Ever. I will hunt you down, wrap you up and deliver you to Carol myself."

The next day she apologized. Saying that she might have lost her temper. But all he could think about was-

Would Barry really have been fired?

If chill Babs lost her temper..then maybe he really did mess up.

"What are you doing?" asked Barry, eyebrows raised.

Hal emptied out his pockets, "repaying the 20 dollars I owe you in ice cream."

A seat to the side Karen snorted into her milkshake, muttering something about math not being Hal's strong suit (what does she know?!) but didn't object when Hal placed a wrinkled 20 dollar bill on the counter.

Barry stared at it, and slowly, deliberately, placed it in the tip jar.

Hal smiled, relieved.

He fixed everything!

**...**

A few tables away Babs facepalmed so hard a smack was heard across the room. Barry set to get her some ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOLO- I guess I just thought that Barry seemed more into teh friendship than Babs but then again- look closely at the show and Babs has the ultimate poker face. I feel that we only see the tip of the iceberg in their dynamic so... yea... creative liberty and all :D
> 
> (I'm not abandoning my previous story. this isn't even a story. this is just me being frustrated by Hal Jordan and having the girls chew him out the way I wish I could.)
> 
> your comments (as long as polite) are always well-received. :D

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is to help keep me from burning out.
> 
> I'm not abandoning my previous story. this isn't even a story. this is just me being frustrated by Hal Jordan and having the girls chew him out the way I wish I could.
> 
> your comments (as long as polite) are always well-received.


End file.
